Brothers Forever
by WolfPyre
Summary: This is my 1st X-Men fic! Its based on the story line from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. I wondered what type of brother Victor would be for Jimmy(Logan) and this is what popped into my brain. I have no idea what the age difference is between Victor and Logan and am too lazy to look it up! For the purpose my my fic, Logan is 12 and Victor is 20. Warning: There is spanking in this fic.


**This idea just would not leave me alone! Now that soccer season has started up again, I only had about an hour to put it together. I apologize in advance for any gramatical or spelling errors. This is meant to be a one shot, but who knows! If I can come up with more ideas for this story line I might write more!**

XMENORIGINXMENORIGIN

The young boy slowly made his way to the small two story farmhouse, occasionally kicking the ground or random stone that had the unfortunate luck to be in his way. The door opened when he was a few feet from the porch.

"Jimmy? What are you doing home?"

"Got in a fight." He mumbled.

"And?" She prompted, knowing there was more.

"I don't have anything to say to you Emma." He growled.

"Tell me now or I will get the information myself and tell your brother you were being disrespectful."

Jimmy sighed a held out his hand for Emma to take. "Go ahead."

The woman took the boys hand and took a moment to absorb his memories. With a sigh, she let him go and gestured towards the barn. "Go do your chores. Victor is in the north pasture so he will not be home until supper. When you are done your chores go to your room and wait until I call you."

"Yes Ma'am."

"If you have a note, put it on the table before you head up to your room." She called out as the boy ran into the barn.

XMENORIGINXMENORIGIN

"Jimmy, come on down and set the table. Your brother will be home in a few minutes."

The boy hurried down to the kitchen to do as he was told. He didn't want to give his brother any more reasons to be angry. He was in enough trouble. As he set the table, he watched the woman that had become like an older sister to him and Victor. If it wasn't for her, they would still be living in the woods like animals. The recently widowed woman was a mutant like them and gave them a home in exchange for help on her ranch. It was an arrangement that let them live like a real family and Jimmy wouldn't trade it for anything.

He heard Victor step up onto the porch and quickly sat down at the table. He glared at the note propped up against his brother coffee cup, as if it was the papers fault he was about to be destroyed. With a sigh, he schooled his face into one of indifference.

Victor entered the house and immediately sensed his brother nervousness. A quick look at Jimmys face and the envelope on the table told him the boy had found trouble. As he washed up he shared a look with Emma before taking his place at the head of the table. Emma dished out the stew and took her place as well. All began to eat except Jimmy.

"Food won't eat itself Jimmy."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't care. Eat." When the boy didnt pick up his spoon he frowned. "Something wrong with your hearing? Eat. Now."

Jimmy sighed and started eating. He was so nervous it took all he had to not vomit it all back up. When he finished he made to stand so he could put his dishes in the sink.

"Stay right where you are boy." Victor growled without looking up from his food.

Jimmy slumped back into his chair and wiped his suddenly sweaty and shaking hands on his pants.

Victor finished his meal and sat back. He picked up the note, but did not open it. "So, what did you do?"

"Its all in the note."

"Man makes a mistake, he owns up to it. He doesn't hide behind a piece of paper." Victor set the note down. "Now answer the damn question James."

"I got in a fight and got sent home from school."

"With who?"

"Samuel Nelson."

"You start it?"

"He was talking about you and making fun of us."

"Did. You. Start. It." Victor said slowly.

"Yes." Jimmy whispered.

"I didnt hear you."

"Yes sir."

Victor could smell the fear permeating the room and knew there was more. "What else?"

"I didnt mean it!"

"What happened?"

"When I was fighting Samuel his sister got between us and slapped me. I slapped her back. It was an accident!"

"A girl? You hit a girl? What the helll is the matter with you?" Victor yelled causing Jimmy to cringe.

"I didn't mean to! It just happened!"

Victor struggles to keep his anger under control. After a few tense minutes he spoke. "Anything else?"

"No sir."

Victor could hear Jimmys heart racing. "You sure?"

Jimmy gulped. There was more, but his teacher had no idea so he opted to remain quiet. He was in enough trouble. "Yes sir."

Victor opened the note and quickly read it, before slamming it down on the table, causing everyone to jump. "You've been in two fights and forged my name on the notes?" He yelled.

Jimmy felt all of the blood leave his face. He had no idea his teacher knew he signed Victors name! He couldn't find his voice to answer so he nodded.

"Can't hear your head rattle boy."

Somehow he managed to work up enough spit to finally speak. "Yes sir."

It took another few minutes for Victor to calm himself again. "What did I tell you would happen if you started another fight?"

"I'd get a whippin."

"What did I tell you would happed if you lied to me?"

"I-I'd get a w-whippin."

"What did I tell you would happen if you ever hit a girl?"

"A whippin." The boy whispered.

"Go to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Jimmy jumped up from his chair so fast he nearly knocked it over and ran to his room.

Victor sighed and placed his head in his hands. "When he messes up, he sure doesn't do it in halves." He stated and dry washed his face.

Emma rubbed his shoulders for a minute, trying to help the man calm down and do what he knew he needed to do. She knew he hated punishing his brother, but he also knew he couldn't let the boy become an undisciplined brat either. She placed a gently kiss on his head. "I'm going to check on the horses."

Victor stood and took a deep breath and headed up to Jimmys room. He found the boy sitting on his bed, looking like a scared rabbit in a trap. He wanted to comfort him and tell him all was okay, but knew he needed to remain firm.

"Got anything to say?"

Jimmy looked up at Victor with tears in his eyes. "Just that I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't enough James. You knew what you were doing was wrong and what I'd do about it, yet you chose to still do it." He took off his belt and pulled Jimmy to his feet. "Bend over the bed."

Once Jimmy was in position, he lifted the boys nightshirt to expose his backside. He lifted the belt and brought it down hard, knowing he needed be firm to overcome Jimmys emerging healing factor. The belt landed nineteen more times before he stopped. He threaded his belt back through the loops in his pants and placed his hand on Jimmys back for a moment before helping him stand.

He took Jimmys chin in his hand and lifted it so he could look in the boys eye, hating what he was about to say. "That was for fighting. You got two more coming for lying to me and hitting a girl. One tomorrow before school, one before bed."

The statement brought on new sobs from the boy. "Please Victor! Please don't! I wont do it again."

The pleas were like a bullet to his heart. "Lifes about choices. Make the right choice, good things happen. Make the wrong one and there are consequences." He pulled the boy into a hug. "Next time, make the right choice, for both our sakes."

He waited until Jimmys healing factor took care of the darker welts before placing the boy in his bed on his stomach. He rubbed Jimmys back until he felt him relax. "Don't do anything like this again. I hate punishing you."

"I know. I'm sorry Victor. Truly I am."

"I know." He blew out the lamp. "Get some sleep."


End file.
